Le Prix Du Pardon
by Nebrindel
Summary: Fanfic abandonnée et vieille. Je la laisse en ligne pour les souvenirs. [Drarry]
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir et bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je ne morsdpas =3 !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

« Harry Potter est mort ! »

Les cris de joie des Mangemorts retentissaient dans la cour silencieuse de Poudlard. L'assemblée tout entière resta silencieuse quelques secondes, choquée. Et, soudain, les amis de Potter poussèrent des cris de désespoir. C'était des cris déchirants, d'une tristesse absolue, et pourtant, aucun ne valait celui que poussait Draco intérieurement. Son cœur, qu'il pensait déjà en miettes, était réduit en poussière. Il n'en restait rien. Harry Potter était mort. Mort. C'était quelque chose d'irrévocable. Quelque chose de tellement définitif, que ça en paraissait incroyable. Et pourtant c'était vrai.

Draco tomba au sol. A genoux. Toute force l'avait abandonné. Et soudain, sa souffrance contenue s'échappa de sa bouche. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tout ces regrets, toute sa culpabilité, sa rage, sa tristesse. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il se fichait des regard étonnés. Il se fichait de ses parents, de Voldemort, des amis de Potter. Il savait qu'ils étaient tournés vers lui. Qu'ils le jugeait. Il n'en avait pas besoin il se savait déjà coupable. Car c'était de sa faute si Harry était mort.

Quand sa voix mourut, il se releva. Avec lenteur. Il ouvrit les yeux, embués par ses larmes. Il déglutit en voyant tout les regards posé sur lui, la plupart interloqués. Le pire d'entre eux venait de son père. Des reproches, de l'incompréhension. Bien plus marquée que pour tout les autres. Draco garda la tête haute, ravalant ses larmes. Il regardait le corps sans vie d'Harry, et il se souvenait de tout. Du commencement. De ce qui l'avait amené jusque là. De ce qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de bon – du moins, d'après ce que lui disait la personne qui gisait là, sur le sol, devant les pieds de son meurtrier.

Dans un flash de souffrance, ses souvenirs remontèrent plus clairement à la surface. Ses premières années à Poudlard, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Potter, la première fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés, puis réconciliés. La première fois qu'ils avaient fusionnés.

Des souvenirs diffus, chargés d'émotions.

Un amour pur et fort.

Leur amour.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le Désastre des Potions

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très très plaisir =3 !**

**Il y a un passage de ce chapitre que j'ai hésité longuement à garder. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :/**

**Je m'inspire de beaucoup de choses, alors si vous trouvez certaines similitudes entre ma fanfiction et des films, livres, voire même d'autres fanfictions, c'est normal. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire du plagiat, mais parfois certaines choses s'imposent comme évidentes dans ma tête ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Le Désastre des Potions**_

**5ème année. Cachots, salle de classe de Rogue**.

« Potter, au nom du Ciel ! Concentrez-vous ! »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Même Draco avait du mal à se concentrer. Il faut dire que ce jour là, la potion à réaliser était particulièrement difficile, et même un génie comme lui galérait un peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au Survivant. Sa potion bouillonnait, signe d'une préparation ratée. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur à son encontre.

« Alors, Potter, t'as perdu tes lunettes ? »

« Quelle répartie Malfoy, franchement, je suis impressionné. »

Le ton presque nonchalant de Potter le fit sortir de ses gonds. Ces derniers temps, Draco avait de plus en plus de mal avec lui. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de lui lancer des piques. De voir qu'il était touché par ses paroles. Et bien sûr, Potter faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais Potter faisait _toujours_ comme si de rien n'était.

Draco se leva et aplatit ses poings sur la table. Il ouvrit la bouche, arqua les sourcils.

« Tu veux voir quel goût a ma répartie, Potter ? »

Soudain, telle une ombre, Rogue se planta derrière eux.

« Potter. _Malfoy._ » Il avait prononcé le nom de Draco comme s'il lui répugnait. « En retenue. Ce soir. »

« Mais Monsieur... ! »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Mr Malfoy. À moins que vous ne préfériez rester plus longtemps dans mon bureau ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

Il baissa la tête. Il était doublement énervé. Non seulement il allait passer une heure de retenue avec Rogue, mais en plus il y aurait Potter. Franchement, quelle journée pourrie.

La fin de l'heure de Potions approchant, il mit un échantillon de sa préparation dans une éprouvette qu'il ferma et l'apporta à Rogue, toujours hargneux. Puis il rangea ses affaires avec hâte et sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide. Il avait envie de casser la gueule de Potter, mais ça ne lui apporterait que des ennuis supplémentaires.

Il ne le recroisa – heureusement ! – pas avant le repas du soir. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers la table des Serpentards, mais il fut malheureusement obligé de passer devant Potter et les deux crétins qui lui servait d'amis.

« Non mais regardez moi cet imbécile. Toujours à se pavaner... »

« Ron, ne le provoque pas ! »

« Je ne le provoque pas, Hermione, j'expose la vérité ! »

Et Potter qui ne disaient rien. Qui ne faisait que regarder son assiette vide en raclant le fond avec sa fourchette, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Et ça, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais la Grande Salle était remplie, les professeurs attablés, et tout le monde serait témoin s'il y avait bagarre. Alors Draco se retint, tout en se faisant la promesse silencieuse de lui faire payer durant la retenue du soir.

Il passa son chemin. S'assit à côté de Blaise. Et se vengea sur son gigot d'agneau, qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Au final, il ne mangea rien, mais fit une belle mixture, digne d'obtenir le statut d'œuvre artistique, sous le regard blasé de Pansy Parkinson. Il fit comme s'il n'avait jamais vu son regard hagard, et, dès la fin du repas, il descendit vers les cachots de Rogue – ce dernier détestant qu'on soit en retard, Draco voulait être sûr d'être en avance. Il fut surpris de ne pas croiser Potter dans les couloirs. Était-il du genre à arriver en retard ? Draco n'en avait pas vraiment l'impression. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détail, aussi.

Le blond s'appuya contre le mur. Son sac de cours pesait assez lourd sur son épaule endolorie. Il grimaça, posa son sac sur le sol, et se massa l'épaule. Il était fatigué. Il voulait rentrer dans son dortoir, et dormir. Pas passer des heures interminables en retenues. D'autant plus que ses retenues avec Potter finissaient toujours mal.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps, mais cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Soudain, il vit la silhouette dégingandée du Survivant se dessiner au bout du couloir. Il avait les yeux baissés, comme s'il était extrêmement fatigué. Mais ça n'était pas son problème.

Draco décroisa ses bras et lança une remarque bien sentie au brun.

« T'es à la bourre, Potter. »

« Non, Malfoy. Je suis juste à l'heure... » répondit-il d'une voix lasse et exténuée.

Une ombre se planta entre eux. Rogue.

« Messieurs, » commença-t-il. « Si vous avez terminé de vous tournez les pouces, vous me ferez le plaisir de ranger _entièrement_ l'étagère d'échantillons de potions _sans_ utiliser la _magie_. »

Draco serra le poing mais se retint de faire une quelconque remarque. C'était un travail colossal. Lui qui pensait se tirer au bout d'une heure, ça n'était visiblement qu'un vœux éphémère.

« Vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle tant que le travail ne serra pas accomplit. Oh, et j'oubliais. _Vos baguettes_, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Harry tendit la sienne avec cette lenteur qui semblait désormais le caractériser. Draco, quant à lui, resta stoïque.

« MrMalfoy, _votre baguette._ » insista Rogue en appuyant sur chaque syllabe du mot baguette.

A contre cœur, il déposa le précieux bout de bois dans la main tendue de la chauve-souris. Il grimaça. Il détestait faire quoi que ce soit sans magie. Ce n'était pas digne d'un sang-pur – du moins, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à croire.

Le professeur de potions les fit entrer dans la pièce mal éclairée, puis referma la porte à clef derrière lui. Harry soupira et commença à se mettre au travail. Draco s'appuya, une fois de plus, contre le mur, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et le regarda faire.

« Dis-donc Malfoy, tu pourrais m'aider... »

« En quel honneur, Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que si on est dans cette merde, c'est à cause de toi ? »

« De moi ? Pardon ? »

« Oui, de toi et de ta stupide répartie. »

« Ma stupide répartie ? Tu veux que je t'y fasse goûter, à ma répartie ? »

« Tu m'as déjà dit la même chose ce matin. Vas-y, essaie, pour voir ! »

Draco attrapa Harry par le col, le visage déformé par la colère. Puis, soudainement, il se pencha sur Harry et lui roula une pelle bestiale. Puis le le relâcha, le balança contre le mur de pierre et le foudroya de son regard d'acier. Enfin, il lui envoya un coup de pieds dans les côtes avant même qu'Harry aie le temps de réagir.

Et, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé, il commença le travail qui leur avait été donné par Rogue, triant les potions par genres, natures et couleurs.

En vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ca avait été une sorte de pulsion, et il n'avait pas réussit à s'en empêcher. Et puis, il avait l'espoir que ça ferait réagir le brun. Que peut-être, il cesserait de l'ignorer. Car Draco Malfoy détestait être ignoré, surtout par l'objet de sa haine. Quelle gloire pouvait-il y avoir à rendre la vie du Survivant impossible si ledit Survivant restait imperméable à ses moqueries et à ses railleries ? Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

Harry était toujours assis sur le sol, choqué, regardant dans le vide. Il ne semblait pas avoir digéré ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

« Oh, Potter ! » Cria Draco pour le faire réagir. « Bouges-toi un peu. »

Potter leva la tête vers lui, légèrement apeuré. Puis il reprit son air habituel et précipita sur l'étagère pour ranger ce qu'il restait de potions.

Ils passèrent les vingt minutes qui suivirent à ranger, en silence. Silence qu'Harry brisa, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Malfoy ? »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé. »

« Bien sûr que si, Malfoy ! »

« Non, je t'ai roulé un patin, c'est différent. »

Et le petit Potter sortit de ses gongs.

« Je m'en fiche ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ! »

« Parce que je savais pertinemment que ça te mettrais dans cet état, et c'est, je dois l'avouer, tout à fait délectable. »

« ... » Potter serra les poings, baissa la tête, et grommela : « Malfoy, t'es vraiment un connard ! »

« Merci Potter, tu me flattes. »

Il allait répliquer, mais Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce. Il ausculta consciencieusement le travail effectué par les jeunes garçons, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna alors vers eux.

« Eh bien, MrPotter, MrMalfoy, il semblerait que, pour une fois, votre association a été bénéfique. Maintenant filez dans vos dortoirs. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous battre durant mon cours à l'avenir, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, Professeur... » murmura Harry.

Draco hocha simplement la tête puis détourna les talons. Il récupéra son sac au passage et disparu dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à aller très loin pour rejoindre son dortoir, contrairement à Potter qui lui, devait monter tout les escaliers jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Draco eu un petit rire moqueur à cette pensée. C'était bien fait pour lui. Ce satané Potter commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il fit irruption dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et s'affala sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Il poussa un soupir d'extase et ferma les yeux. Après toute cette tension qu'il posait constamment sur ses épaules, il avait besoin de se relâcher. De se détendre. Il sentait qu'il commençait à somnoler, quand soudain, il revit sa retenue avec Potter.

La question qu'il se posait à lui-même, c'était pourquoi, nom de Dieu, il lui avait roulé une pelle pareille ? Car même si c'était vrai qu'il était content de voir sa mine déconfite, sur le moment il avait juste été _attiré _par le brun balafré. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. C'était trop dérangeant. Mais peut-être que, grâce à cet acte de folie, Potter allait enfin cesser de l'ignorer. Et ça, c'était le summum du plaisir. Pouvoir pourrir la vie de Potter, en bonne et due forme. Draco jubilait.

« Dray ? Tu es enfin rentré ! » le héla une voix bien trop familière.

« Ah, c'est toi, Pansy. » Il soupira. « Ouais, ce satané Potter m'a bien fait chier, je te jure. Encore heureux que Rogue nous ai confisqué nos baguettes, sinon je n'aurais pas résisté à lui lancer un bon gros doloris... »

Il bluffait, bien sûr. Jamais il ne jetterais un sortilège impardonnable. Même à Potter. Surtout à Potter. Merde. Il commençait à s'embrouiller.

Pansy ricana.

« J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ! Saint Potter sous do- »

« Ne l'appelle pas Saint Potter. »

« Ok, ok, pas la peine de t'énerver, Dray... »

« Je sais. Désolé, Pansy. Bon, je vais me coucher. »

Il se leva du fauteuil, pris son sac et fila dans son dortoir. Il prit une douche rapide, se mit en pyjama, puis se glissa dans son lit sous sa couverture en velours émeraude. Il s'endormit rapidement, fatigué. Ses rêves furent peuplés de Potters, qui dansaient en tutus roses, la bouche en cul de poule, dans la salle de Potions.


	3. Chapter 2 : Encore une retenue !

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais j'ai eu une grosse grosse panne d'inspiration :/ J'espère néanmoins que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Si je suis en forme, je poste le Chapitre 3 ce week end, sinon ça sera la semaine prochaine (ou plus si jamais je me retrouve avec une pile de devoirs monstre...)**

* * *

Le bruit lui vrillait les oreilles. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait affreusement mal dormit – des cauchemars, toute la nuit – et la Grande Salle était une véritable torture. Cependant, son estomac criait famine, et ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner ne serait que le faire souffrir d'avantage. Il soupira, ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur le goût de sa tartine de confiture.

Potter venait de passer devant lui. Et ça, c'était un véritable problème. Parce qu'avec les rêves étranges qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas envie de croiser son regard. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait fait hier n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Son estomac se tordit. Il n'avait plus faim. Il se leva. Potter aussi était debout. Ce crétin de Potter. Il lui jeta un regard furieux. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, de le regarder. Ca semblait mettre Potter mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être juste en colère ? Oui, c'était ça. Potter était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, semblait livide, et tenait mal sur ses jambes.

Draco prit un air suffisant. Visiblement, le brun avait aussi mal dormit que lui. Tant mieux. Ca lui apprendrait, à hanter ses rêves. Bien sûr, Draco savait que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ de la faute d'Harry s'il en rêvait. Mais tout de même. Il était énervé. Et quand Draco Malfoy est énervé, tout est toujours de la faute de tout le monde, et plus spécialement de Potter. Draco le détestait. Depuis la première année. Vraiment. S'il cherchait toujours à capter son attention, c'était pour lui montrer à quel point il le détestait.

Il releva la tête.

Le Survivant était juste devant lui. Draco eu un mouvement de recul, surpris. Puis, il arqua les sourcils. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Euh, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la table des Serpentards ? »

Il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé où il se trouvait car il commença à balbutier.

« Ah, euh, je... Il... » Il inspira. « Il fallait que je te parle, Malfoy. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de mon petit déjeuner ? Sérieusement, quoi. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière.

« Ouais, euh... Désolé. »

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air pas désolé du tout. Même s'il gigotait, et qu'il avait l'air plutôt mal devant tout ces Serpentards attablés qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

« Malfoy, j'aimerais que... L'on reparle de la retenue qu'on a eu hier. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire ? »

« Je... » Harry hésita.

« Il n'y a absolument rien à en dire, Potter. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici, sans plus tarder. »

Le brun se leva, visiblement vexé, mais Draco n'en avait cure. Tant mieux. Comme ça il cesserait enfin de l'importuner. Mais en voyant Harry partir, le jeune blond fronça les sourcil. Il venait de sentir quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine. Comme un soubresaut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ne voulait pas laisser Potter partir ? Pourtant c'était lui qui lui avait dit de débarrasser le plancher.

Ces derniers temps, Draco ne se comprenait plus lui même. Surtout à propos d'Harry Potter. Car même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture – surtout depuis cet événement humiliant en première année dont il voulait à tout pris oublier l'existence – il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher à capter son regard. Ou tout simplement, à savoir qu'Harry le regardait. Mais Harry ne le regardait jamais. Harry l'ignorait. Harry ne réagissait plus à ses moqueries. Harry faisait comme s'il était invisible.

Et ça, ça, c'était insupportable. Il était temps que Draco y remédie.

La journée passa assez rapidement. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondor n'avaient qu'un seul cours en commun, en début d'après-midi, et l'ambiance de digestion collective évita une quelconque altercation entre les deux Maisons, au grand soulagement du professeur Flitwick.

C'était le début du mois d'octobre, et il faisait encore chaud. La plupart des élèves, après les cours, étaient dehors, à profiter des rayons de soleil qui leurs manqueraient tant pendant l'hiver. Draco et sa bande s'étaient également installés dehors, pas très loin du trio Potter/Granger/Weasley et ne cessaient de faire des remarques sur leurs tenues, leur façon d'être, ou tout simplement la pureté de leur sang.

D'un coup, Potter et Granger se levèrent. Ils semblaient être dans une discussion importante. Draco haussa les épaules. Oui, il était curieux, mais non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à les suivre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tout les élèves retournèrent vers le château : c'était l'heure du repas. Draco et le reste des Serpentards suivirent le mouvement de foule qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

Potter et Granger manquaient toujours.

En bon petit préfet, Draco se dit qu'il devait aller les chercher. C'était son devoir, après tout. Il se leva de sa table.

« Eh, Dray ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Blaise.

« Chercher ces stupides Gryffondors qui pensent pouvoir outrepasser les règles de l'école. »

« Mais... Dray... »

Draco était déjà partit. Il pesta un moment. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de là où pouvait bien être ces deux imbéciles de lions. Il déambula dans un les couloirs un long moment, retenant les jurons qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Soudain, en face de la bibliothèque, il les vit. Il allait leur lancer une remarque cinglante lorsqu'il entendit un bout de leur conversation :

« Alors tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ?! »

« Oui Hermione, j'en suis certain. »

Ah, il les tenait. Draco allait s'avancer, quand soudain, il percuta. Granger parlait de quelque chose de plutôt intéressant. Alors Potter aimait quelqu'un ? Ca, c'était une information qui valait de l'or. Bien que cela l'énervait. Parce que si Potter ne lui prêtait plus attention, c'était sûrement à cause de ça. Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensée par la voix de Granger qui reprenait :

« Je ne comprends pas Harry... »

« Quoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? » Sa voix était sèche.

« Non, non, aucun ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'as _embrassé_... » Elle avait appuyé sur le mot comme si c'était un tabou. Draco faillit laisser échapper un ricanement amusé.

« Je ne sais pas, mais... C'était... C'était vraiment magique, Hermione. »

« Je n'en doute pas... Mais... Ça me paraît tellement étrange... »

« Moi aussi, mais je ne reviendrais sur cet instant pour rien au monde. »

« Je te comprends. Mais _Malfoy._.. »

« Oui, Malfoy... »

Draco manqua de tomber au sol. Il était sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilités.

« Alors c'est comme ça. Tu es amoureux du pire Serpentard, le plus vaniteux et le plus orgueilleux de tous. »

« Oui... »

Non, il n'avait pas mal entendu. Potter... Potter était _amoureux_ de lui. Ça le révulsait. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais là, la seule chose qu'il semblait capable de faire, c'était de fuir. Le plus rapidement possible. Il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec le professeur MacGonagall. Draco déglutit. À ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées, il sentait que ça allait mal finir, cet histoire.

« Mr Malfoy... Ainsi que Mr Potter et Mrs Granger, » ajouta-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux lions, « Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

* * *

« Sachez que je suis extrêmement déçue de votre attitude, Mr Malfoy et Mrs Granger. En tant que préfets, vous vous devez de respecter le règlement à la lettre. Quant à vous Mr Potter, j'espérais que votre précédente retenue en compagnie de Mr Malefoy vous aurait rendu plus... respectueux des règles de notre établissement. »

Potter baissa la tête, accompagné de Granger. Quant à Draco, il se mordait simplement la lèvre, tentant de ne pas laisser exploser sa rage.

« Vous vous rendez bien évidemment compte que je vais devoir appliquer une sanction, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle leur jeta à tous un regard appuyé d'où perçait une grande déception.

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 10 pour Serpentard. Non Mr Potter, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision », ajouta-t-elle en voyant les lèvres de Potter s'entre-ouvrir pour protester. « De plus, vous allez tout les trois écoper d'une retenue, en espérant que cette fois, vous comprendrez ce que règlement signifie. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. »

« Oh que si, Mr Malfoy, j'ai autant de droits sur vous que le professeur Rogue en a sur Mr Potter. Vous allez donc vous acquitter de votre punition sans protester d'avantage ou je vous donnerais suffisamment de retenues pour que le message rentre dans votre tête. »

Draco serra les dents ainsi que les poings mais ne répliqua pas.

« Vous allez donc vous rendre immédiatement à la bibliothèque où Mrs Pince vous attends. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que le travail qu'elle vous assignera sois effectué. Allez, filez. »

C'est avec une mine d'enterrement que Draco détourna les talons pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Deux retenues en deux jours, il avait fait fort. Et son père n'allait pas apprécier. Pas du tout. Il voyait déjà la beuglante qu'il allait recevoir le lendemain matin. Lui disant qu'il apportait le déshonneur sur une noble et pure famille de sorcier, et que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre la grandeur, ce genre de chose. Pourtant, le jeune homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour prouver à sa famille – à son père, surtout – qu'il avait de la valeur, et qu'il pourrait lui aussi accomplir de grande choses. Mais ce n'était pas un combat facile à gagner...

Il ne regarda même pas derrière lui. Que Potter et la Sang-De-Bourbe le suive ou pas, ça lui importait peu. Il voulait simplement finir cette satanée retenue et retourner dans son dortoir histoire de se reposer. Il avait besoin de dormir. Ces derniers jours étaient bien trop mouvementés à son goût.

Rapidement, il se retrouva face à la grande porte de la bibliothèque. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Tout ces livres, c'était le paradis pour lui. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit les deux Gryffondors se précipiter à sa suite pour retenir la porte que Draco avait volontairement lâchée. Il était en colère. Mrs Pince se planta devant eux, comme une fleur.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin. Vous allez, chacun d'entre vous, me ranger cette pile de livre dans le bon ordre et la bonne classification, sans utiliser la magie bien évidemment. »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Draco s'avança en direction de la pile que la bibliothécaire lui avait désigné. Une pléthore de livres divers et variés se trouvaient dispersés en tas sans but aucun. Draco poussa un soupire magistral. Il n'était pas rendu. Le rangement allait sûrement prendre des heures. Lui qui avait l'espoir de pouvoir se coucher tôt... D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien mangé puisqu'il n'avait pas assisté au repas. Ça lui apprendrait à espionner Potter plutôt que de se sustenter.

Il commença d'autant plus rapidement à s'atteler à sa tâche. Plus vite il finirait, plus vite il pourrait retourner dans son dortoir. D'ordinaire, les livres de la bibliothèque se rangeaient tout seuls en s'envolant vers leur emplacement originel. Mais le sortilège avait été désactivé, et il fallait se tenir exactement en dessous de l'emplacement, si le livre était trop haut, pour qu'il aille se ranger tout seul. Sinon, il fallait utiliser ses patounes. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le fort de notre cher blond qui avait commencé à faire des tas avec les différents livres, les classant par thèmes à fin de pouvoir les ranger plus rapidement, rangées par rangées, plutôt que de faire des allez-retour entre chaque bouquin. Ayant fini sa première pile, il se leva, un nombre incalculable de livre dans les bras, se dirigea vers la section annotée « Sortilèges », sans se soucier de ce que faisaient les deux autres.

C'est alors tout naturellement qu'il fonça dans Harry Potter.

Mais le brun avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir avant que Draco ne lui rentre dedans, et il se décala rapidement pour l'éviter, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque leurs épaules entrèrent en collision, faisant tomber sur le sol les précieux livres de Mrs Pince – qui, par bonheur, n'entendit absolument rien. Le jeune blond jura et se baissa en pestant contre ce satané Potter qui lui pourrissait la vie, sans se rendre compte qu'il pensait à voix haute. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il entraperçu le visage décomposé du survivant. Sans trop comprendre, il lui lança :

« Bah alors Potter, tu regardes pas où tu vas ? »

« Ferme-là, Malfoy... »

Encore. Encore cette monotonie. C'était trop.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? »

Tant pis pour ses livres. Qu'ils gisent au sol, ce n'était pas son problème.

« Mon problème ? Je n'ai pas de pro... » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Laisse tomber, Potter, je sais. Je vous ai entendu, Granger et toi. »

Alors si, c'était possible d'être aussi pâle qu'un mort, Draco en avait la preuve directe.

« … A–Ah... Tu... »

« Ne perds pas ton temps, Potter. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Et saches que tes sentiments me débectent au plus profond de moi. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. »

Draco grimaça pour appuyer ses paroles. Harry, quant à lui, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Mais le blond put voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux émeraudes. Larmes qui, bientôt, coulèrent à flots. C'est alors que Harry se mit à bégayer :

« Ma-Ma-Malfoy tu es vraiment... »

Draco détourna le regard. Les crises de larmes, c'était pas pour lui.

« Potter, c'est pas tout, hein, mais on a une retenue à finir... »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Ses larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage. Il tremblait. Le livre qui se trouvait dans sa main – manuel de potion avancé – tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Draco, qui lui avait tourné le dos, pas le moins du monde intéressé par sa crise de nerf intempestive, se retourna. Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment Potter pouvait-il être dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute quand même, si ? Il s'approcha légèrement de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de l'effleurer : le jeune homme se dégagea, poussa Draco pour passer et quitta la bibliothèque au pas de course.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, que Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde pourquoi Potter était tombé amoureux de lui. Certes, il était beau, riche, intelligent... Mais c'était son ennemi. Draco faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait tomber amoureux ? Et puis, Draco ne devrait-il pas être flatté de savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait ? Non. Non, c'était normal... Ou peut-être pas ? Les choses s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi cruel envers Harry. Ce dernier semblait sincère... Oui, mais le problème, c'était que Draco réfléchissait rarement avant de parler – surtout à Potter – et qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher en excuses.

Il fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées ô combien philosophiques par une masse en colère qui lui fonçait dessus.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! »

« Oh, du calme Granger, j'ai juste dis ses quatre vérités à Saint Potter... »

« Saint Pot- tu as fais _quoi_ ?! »

« Je lui ai dis que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'il me dégoûtait... »

Il sentit la claque d'Hermione sur sa joue avant même d'avoir put la voir partir. Elle était tellement puissante que la tête de Draco se dévissa à moitié et qu'il manqua de tomber, se plaquant contre les étagères bourrées de livres. Il leva les yeux vers Granger, prêt à répliquer, quand il vit dans ses yeux la colère noire qui l'animait.

« Tu vas aller _tout de suite_ voir Harry et t'_excuser_, Malfoy ! Il y a des limites à la méchanceté ! »

« P-Pourquoi je ferais ça, Granger ? »

« Parce que sinon je te colle une autre gifle et croit moi, tu en garderas la marque suffisamment longtemps pour que toute l'école puisse l'admirer ! »

Draco se redressa, sa fierté écrasée. Il préférait mourir plutôt que quiconque apprenne qu'il venait de se manger une baffe magistrale, d'autant plus de la part de Granger. Mais aller s'_excuser_... Autant demander à un loup-garou de faire un câlin à un chat un soir de pleine Lune. Cependant, devant les yeux de feu de la brunette, il dû se résigner. Soit. Il allait aller retrouver Potter. Mais pour les excuses, ça serait une autre fois...


	4. Chapter 3 : Douleur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**C'est la dernière fois que je prévois une date pour poster, parce que je ne m'y tiens pas... :/ Je suis désolée. Mais voici le chapitre trois, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire n_n**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent, même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews. Voir le nombre de vues monter en flèche, ça me motive vraiment, c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer. Sans vous, je pense que je n'aurais jamais été si "loin" dans cette fanfiction. Alors merci.**

**J'ai écris toute la première partie en écoutant en boucle "****_Forgiven_****" de Within Temptation, "****_My Immortal_****" de Evanescence et "****_Nothing Else Matters_****" de Metallica, donc... C'est très (trop ?) sentimentaliste XD**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =3 !**

* * *

_Le sol dur lui broyait les jambes. Mais, absorbé comme il était dans sa tristesse, il ne le sentait pas. Ses souvenirs remontaient à un moment tellement douloureux, plus spécialement pour Harry. Mais c'était aussi le début de leur histoire, le moment qui avait déterminé tant de chose dans la vie déjà toute tracée de Dray. Il ferma les yeux, des larmes telles des cristaux roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il continua alors à faire défiler ses souvenirs dans son esprit..._

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Et Dray le voyait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Dans un coin, il regardait Harry qui pleurait toute les larmes de sont corps. Draco déglutit. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. En fait, quand il y pensait, tout les événements de ces derniers jours, il ne les avait pas souhaité. S'il avait pu se procurer un objet qui efface les parties de notre vie qui nous arrange, il l'aurait acheté. Mais malheureusement, même dans le monde magique, les choses ne se passent pas comme ça, et il faut assumer ses actes. Alors, il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme qui s'était arrêté.

« Potter... » chuchota-t-il.

Mais le brun ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'était agenouillé sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains, et il pleurait. Silencieusement...

« Eh, Potter ! » recommença-t-il, un peu plus fort, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta puis eu un mouvement de recul. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, et répondit d'une voix brisée :

« Laisse moi tranquille, Malfoy... »

« Euh... Ouais, mais tu sais, Potter, je... »

« C'est... J'ai compris... Que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors... S'il-te-plaît... »

D'accord, Draco était froid, mais il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à un visage si empreint de tristesse. Il s'agenouilla alors face à Potter et passa sa main sur son visage. La peau de Potter était douce – et mouillée. Avec lenteur, il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux et pris une de ses larmes sur son doigt.

« Arrête de pleurer, Potter. Je... Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dis. Je suis dés – »

Le mot ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche, et il déglutit. « Ouais, je suis... Euh, je m'exc... Enfin, tu m'as compris, quoi... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mal à l'aise. Mais c'était plus pour échapper au regard larmoyant de son vieil ennemi juré.

« Je vois... » répondit Potter de sa petite voix brisée. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, et reniflait à intervalles réguliers.

Alors Draco le prit dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. C'était trop pour son petit cœur que de voir ce spectacle. Potter en pleurs à cause de lui. Bien que ça soit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, dans les circonstances actuelles, ça ne le faisait que se sentir coupable. Parce que c'était une tristesse tellement profonde que le jeune brun laissait transparaître... Il n'était pas possible de lui résister. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Potter était plutôt beau garçon. Il avait deux grands yeux émeraudes qui luisaient sans cesse d'un éclat joyeux, des cheveux rebelles en batailles et ce qui le rendait particulièrement séduisant, c'était cette fossette que sa bouche creusait quand il souriait. Draco avait toujours détesté ce sourire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait le revoir. Parce que c'était à lui qu'il voulait qu'Harry l'adresse.

Tout en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras, il put entendre son cœur qui battait la chamade, et, bientôt, ce fut son propre cœur qui rejoignit celui du brun. Une étrange chaleur l'envahissait. Il prit le menton du brun entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il put y voir le chamboula d'avantage que tout les événements précédents. Les sentiments du bruns étaient tellement profond qu'on pouvait les lire dans son regard vert émeraude. Ils étaient vrais. Terriblement vrais. Et c'est ce qui changea absolument tout dans la vie monotone de Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes. Son cœur était gonflé devant tant d'affection, et un sentiment de culpabilité l'empêchait de respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait y échapper qu'en ne faisant qu'une seule chose. Alors, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, avec douceur, sans aucune bestialité. C'était un baiser qui implorait pour le pardon.

Et Harry ne bougeait pas. Quand Draco se releva, il semblait tellement choqué, les yeux écarquillés, que Draco ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Puis, il se releva, pour partir.

« Attends, Malfoy ! » entendit-il tandis que quelque chose agrippait sa manche – la main de Potter. « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça... »

Les yeux du brun, qui avaient séchés, étaient de nouveau entrain de se remplir de larmes.

« Tu ne peux pas encore faire comme si de rien n'était ! Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça... De me dire des choses pareilles... Puis de m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait... Non, Malfoy, tu ne peux pas faire ça... Je... Je ne suis pas un jouet, tu sais... »

« Potter... »

Ce dernier releva sa tête, et recommença à crier :

« Tu es tellement cruel, Malfoy ! Tu t'amuses avec moi, c'est ça ? Et bien je ne l'accepterais pas ! Je – »

« Tais-toi, sombre crétin ! »

Et il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses émotions. C'était comme un blocage, pour lui. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Potter, et lui murmura :

« Je ne joue pas avec toi, tu sais. »

« Tu – »

« Laisse-moi finir, Potter ! Même si ça peut te sembler impossible, improbable... Je suis sincère. Extrêmement sincère. Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire... »

Mais les yeux de Potter disaient le contraire. Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans ses yeux. Draco aurait voulu pouvoir se noyer dedans.

« Tu.. Tu m'aimes, alors ? »

Ah. Question difficile. Était-ce de l'amour ? Peut-être bien que oui. Mais c'était quelque chose de tellement nouveau pour lui que Draco ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

« Je crois... Je n'en sais rien. »

« ...Oh. »

« Peut-être bien, oui. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça tout à l'heure, Potter. J'ai encore parlé trop vite. En réalité, savoir tes sentiments me rends vraiment heureux. C'est ça que tu veux dire par « aimer » ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais... C'est déjà ça. Tu... »

Ils se turent tout les deux, appréciant le fait d'être chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« Potter ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ne dis rien à personne, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous sommes ennemis, je te rappelle. »

« Plus maintenant ! »

« Écoute Potter, je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir se sache. Alors ferme-la. »

Harry serra les dents.

« En fait, tu es vraiment un petit salaud arrogant et égoïste ! »

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'enfuit en courant, sans que Draco ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le rattraper. Il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit ?

.

.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Pendant le petit déjeuner, aucun des deux ne jeta un seul regard à l'autre. Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement. Et Hermione les foudroyait du regard. Parce qu'elle avait dû finir de tout ranger toute seule pour ne pas que MacGonagall les punissent d'avantage – ce qui aurait très certainement fini par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Draco et Harry dans la même pièce, tout seuls, c'était assurément un véritable carnage. Et personne ne voulait ça. Surtout pas les deux intéressés.

Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était tellement confus dans leurs esprits qu'aucun des deux ne voulait le croire. Qu'Harry ait des sentiments pour Draco. Que Draco ait embrassé Harry. Chacun le réfutait vivement. Chacun voulait oublier ces événements si embarrassants.

Draco n'en avait parlé à personne. Lui qui, autrefois, se serait volontiers amusé de voir Potter se décomposer en apprenant des rumeurs diffamatoires circulant sur lui... Il n'avait plus envie d'une telle chose. Il voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Une paix royale. Aussi, quand son ami Blaise Zabini vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il grogna. Et prit un air encore plus renforgné quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole :

« Alors Dray, cette colle avec Potter ? »

« Désastreuse. »

Visiblement, la nouvelle de leur retenue avait circulé rapidement à travers toute l'école.

« Vous avez dû faire quoi ?

« Ranger des livres à la bibliothèque. »

Blaise fit la moue et posa une main sur l'épaule du beau Serpentard qui sursauta.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé. »

« Ouais. Laisse-moi tranquille, Blaise. »

Le jeune homme à la peau matte soupira.

« Comme tu veux, Dray. Mais j'essaie juste de t'aider. » il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota. « En ce qui concerne Potter, je peux aussi t'aider, tu sais. »

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'une ombre avant que Draco ne réalise ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se leva subitement de la table des Serpentards qui le regardait d'un air interloqué. Sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Et rattrapa Blaise par le col avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Que je pouvais t'aid... »

« À quoi tu joues, Blaise ? »

« Bordel Dray, j'essaie de faire une bonne action pour une fois ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Potter et moi ? »

« Ca crève les yeux qu'il t'aime. Et encore plus que toi tu l'aimes. »

Il lâcha Blaise.

« Ah... » sa voix se brisa.

Il était inutile qu'il se voile la face. Quand on est amoureux, on n'y peut rien, même avec toute la volonté du monde. On a beau lutter contre ses sentiments, c'est impossible. Draco soupira, s'appuya contre le mur. Blaise s'était rapproché de lui et lui tapotait l'épaule gentiment.

« Ca va aller, Dray... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Blaise ? J'ai encore tout gâché... »

Et il lui raconta tout de la soirée précédente, n'omettant que les détails franchement personnels. Dès qu'il eut finit son récit, Blaise enchaîna :

« Va lui parler et excuse-toi. Je ne vois que ça... Soit sincère dans tes excuses, et il comprendra. »

« Mais, Blaise, tu sais bien que je... »

« Oui, tu n'es pas doué en excuses. Mais parfois, il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté, surtout en amour. Alors, Draco, vas-tu faire ce choix ? Vas-tu accepter de payer de ta fierté le prix du pardon ? »


	5. Chapter 4 : Alea Jacta Es

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je m'excuse de la longue absence... Mais voilà, pour compenser, il est deux fois plus long que les précédents ^^**

**Bonne lectures, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours que Draco attendait patiemment de croiser un Potter seul, dans les couloirs, dans la cours, n'importe où. Mais seul. Et ça faisait également trois jours qu'il ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Potter était toujours accompagné, comme s'il cherchait délibérément à l'éviter et à l'ignorer. Comme s'il voulait absolument mener à mal l'entreprise de Draco. Et cela le rendait encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire, et Blaise Zabini commençait à avoir du mal à le supporter.

Son exaspération profonde le fit exploser en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, alors que Draco faisait une énième remarque sur les tartines de beurres pas assez grillées.

« Ca suffit maintenant Dray ! Je n'en peux plus de tes simagrées ! »

Blaise se leva et chuchota rapidement à l'oreille de Draco :

« Je vais finir par aller voir Potter à ta place et lui dire que j'en ai marre... »

Draco se leva à son tour et hurla :

« NON ! »

A cet instant même, la Grande Salle venait de baisser d'un ton. Aussi, les centaines d'élèves de Poudlard purent entendre la magnifique voix du Serpentard résonner contre les murs de pierre. Comprenant que tous le monde l'avait entendu, et plus spécialement cet idiot balafré qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, Draco sortit de la pièce avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues. Il n'était pas fou au point de bafouer son honneur de Serpentard – et encore moins de Malfoy – tout de même.

.

.

.

Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il avait peur que son cœur n'explose. Ce dernier ne battait plus – presque plus. C'est à dire qu'il s'amusait à rater des battements, entre autre. Quel imbécile se cœur... Draco, le fier et droit Draco, ne put retenir un sanglot tellement il avait mal, tellement il souffrait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir autant de douleur. Tout ça à cause d'un crétin de Gryffondor, qui plus était. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine s'arrêta. D'une main tremblante, il s'appuya contre le mur, tandis que l'autre serrait sa poitrine si fort que ses doigts blanchissaient. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Après tout, les déceptions amoureuse, c'est chose courante. Ce qu'il vivait dans l'instant même, c'était très certainement ce qu'Harry avait ressentit quelques jours plus tôt, quand Draco lui avait arraché son bonheur avec des griffes acérées qui avaient transpercé son cœur. Après tout, Dray ne faisait que récolter la monnaie de sa pièce. Il soupira. Il commençait à se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et se repassa la scène qu'il venait de vivre pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar, vu le contenu.

Il était dans les couloirs durant la pause déjeuner, encore occupé à chercher Potter partout pour lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments. Quand soudain, il avait aperçu une masse de cheveux ébouriffés. Heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé, il s'était approché pour aller lui parler, pour lui expliquer son erreur et s'en excuser, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Potter était assis sur un banc, près du lac, et il regardait le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il était seul. C'était le moment ou jamais. Draco s'était approché d'avantage, quand Seamus était arrivé et, au sourire qu'Harry lui avait lancé, Dray avait sentit la première fissure traverser son cœur. Qui avait volé en éclat quand l'Irlandais avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles du brun balafré.

Confus, en colère, pas vraiment au clair avec les sentiments étranges qui s'emparaient de son esprit et de son cœur, Draco avait filé dans les couloirs sans en voir d'avantage. C'était déjà trop. Beaucoup trop. De rage, le jeune Malfoy frappa dans le mur en face de lui, entamant un peu le mur de pierre.

« Dray... ? Bordel, Dray, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Le blond retira sa main en sang du mur. Ca allait mieux, soudainement. La douleur lancinante de son poing ensanglanté éclipsait celle qui quelques secondes plus tôt occupait son cœur. Il lança un regard froid à Blaise Zabini, qui s'était jeté sur lui comme pour le retenir. Et puis quoi encore ? Draco était tout à fait responsable de ses actes. S'il avait envie de démolir le mur, il le faisait. Après tout, son père était un Mangemort et, qui plus était, il était haut placé dans le ministère. Alors Draco pouvait bien faire la belle à ce joli mur, s'il en avait envie.

« Eh, Dray, tu m'écoutes ?! »

_Oui, je t'écoute, sombre crétin._ Il n'avait juste pas envie de lui répondre. Pourquoi cela ? C'était très simple. Il ne contrôlait plus le flot de sentiments qui le renversait comme une vague.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » grommela Zabini et enserrant la main de Draco dans un bandage blanc, qu'il venait de faire apparaître, et qui imbibait le sang du jeune serpentard.

« Potter. » se résolut à répondre Draco, les dents tellement serrées que ce qu'il disait était presque inaudible.

« Quoi, Potter ? » s'affola Blaise. « Tu es allé lui parler ? »

« Non. Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin. »

Draco tourna le dos à Blaise. Il s'était remit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas que son ami le voit comme ça. En fait, il voulait que _personne_ ne le voit. Il inspira et lança d'une voix énervée :

« Cet imbécile sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla pratiquement Zabini.

« Ouais. »

« Qui ? »

« Finnigan. »

« Seamus Finnigan ? Cet irlandais bon à rien ? »

« Lui-même. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

A ces mots, Draco se retourna, furieux.

« Parce que je les ait vu s'embrasser, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Oh. »

Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait son ami d'un air désolé. S'il avait pu – ou plutôt, s'il avait _osé_ – il l'aurait serré dans ses bras. Mais il savait mieux que personne que ce genre de comportement ne faisait qu'horripiler Draco d'avantage au lieu de l'aider. Et au vu de l'était de fureur dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait, il ne vallait mieux pas qu'il esquisse ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement vers lui. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de fixer Draco droit dans les yeux, faisant face aux regard gris et glacé du jeune héritier Malfoy.

« Ecoute Dray, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi – »

« Si tu crois que ça va suffire à changer la donne, je... »

« Changer la donne ? » le noir s'énerva. « Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir changer la donne maintenant ? Tu sais, les êtres humains ne sont pas seulement des réceptacles sans vie et sans sentiments. Quand tu blesses quelqu'un, tu dois t'attendre à des représailles ! Ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, c'est tout ce que tu as mérité ! Espèce de crétin profond ! Tu sais quoi, tu vas te démerder avec Potter ! Et si j'étais toi, j'irais quand même lui présenter des excuses. Pour tout ce que tu as pu dire, que ça ait été cette année ou toute les précédentes. »

Et Blaise partit, laissant un Draco estomaqué. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à recevoir une leçon. Une putain de leçon de la part d'un putain de... De quoi, exactement ? Draco ferma les yeux. Blaise avait raison de toute façon. Et, qui plus était, il l'avait bien plus aidé que quiconque d'autre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Blaise était le seul qui avait su lire en Draco, et l'avait conseillé pour Potter. Il prit une grande expiration. Oui il allait aller s'excuser.

Quittant le couloir d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le parc, ou il avait vu Potter et Finnigan un peu plus tôt. Il était temps qu'il parle au Survivant. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol en pierre des corridors de l'école. Sur son chemin, Draco croisait d'autres élèves, de Maisons diverses et variées, mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, malgré les chuchotis et ceux qui fixaient où désignaient sa main ensanglantée. Enfin, Draco rejoignit le parc encore un peu éclairé. Potter était toujours avec l'Irlandais.

Il souriait. Un sourire magnifique, si seulement il l'avait adressé au blond. A le voir si heureux, Draco crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Mais, au contraire, le jeune homme se réfugia dans une carapace de colère. S'excuser ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de penser une chose pareille, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Il détourna les talons et se mit à réfléchir.

Que pourrait-il faire qui blesse Potter ? Qui le fasse ressentir ce mal être continuel qui le berçait ? Comment atteindre le Survivant, éteindre la moindre flammèche de bonheur dans son regard ? Soudain, tout se fit clair dans la tête de Draco. Il avait trouvé une idée. C'en était presque trop méchant, mais tant pis. Potter l'avait mérité. De toute façon, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu intéresser à lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Ce mec était répugnant... Ou pas. Ou pas.

_Je divague trop. Il faut que je me concentre, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce._ Il inspira un grand coup, décidé. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de se concentrer, gardant dans sa tête l'image de Seamus embrassant Harry. Et ça lui suffit amplement. De son regard glacé, Draco embrassa la pièce du regard. D'un sourire quasi carnassier, il se glissa vers la personne qu'il recherchait, avant de gommer toute trace d'expression sur son visage, qu'il força à adopter un masque de tristesse désespérée. Il cherchait à attendrir sa proie. Alors, seulement, il s'assit en face d'elle, avec une mine d'enterrement.

« Salut, Granger. » murmura-t-il.

L'intéressée releva la tête de son livre pour se rendre compte que Malfoy était assit en face d'elle, à la table des Gryffondors, et, qui plus était, à la vue de tout le monde. Mais le véritable choc pour elle fut lorsqu'elle observa son visage, entièrement dépourvu de fierté. On aurait dit que toute joie de vivre avait abandonné Malfoy.

« Euh... Bonjour, Malfoy. »

Elle semblait relativement mal à l'aise, et Draco pouvait le voir. Aussi, il avança une main rassurante en direction du poignet de la Gryffondor, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

« Tu sais Granger, je... Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose. »

La situation était trop bizarre, et la jeune fille s'empourpra.

« Oui ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et détourna le regard avec de retirer sa main de la table.

« Euh, je... Malfoy, je... »

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à me dire, Granger. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait plus reculer, au risque de tomber sur le sol. De plus, Draco enserrait à nouveau son poignet, la forçant à amorcer un mouvement vers lui.

« Tu dois juste me dire que tu m'aimes aussi. »

Il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres délicates de la jeune femme, qui céda et cessa alors de se débattre. Elle s'abandonna complètement au beau blond en face de lui, sans plus réfléchir. Elle ne pensait plus alors qu'elle blessait ses deux meilleurs amis. Car Hermione savait mieux que personne que si Harry ''sortait'' avec Seamus, c'était pour que Draco réagisse et vienne lui parler. Elle avait été sa confidente durant une longue nuit pendant laquelle il lui avait étalé ses sentiments pour le Serpentard. Elle ne pensait pas non plus à Ron, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, à qui elle avait promis de passer Noël rien qu'avec lui, ni aux sentiments qu'elle savait vivaces chez ce dernier. Hermione ne pensait plus à rien hormis la douce caresse des lèvres chaudes de son ennemi de toujours sur sa bouche délicatement parfumée. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'au fond d'elle même, elle savait pertinemment que Draco se jouait d'elle, et que rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Elle le savait, et c'était pour ça qu'elle se laissait faire.

.

.

.

Le soir-même, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les quolibets allaient bon train. Draco Malfoy sortait avec la née-moldue, Hermione Granger. Ou du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde croyait puisque la grande majorité d'entre eux les avait vu s'embrasser au repas du soir. Et, au milieu de tout ça, Blaise n'en pouvait plus : le bruit était tout bonnement insoutenable. Les discussions, les quolibets... Tout ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. Il avait juste besoin de silence à fin de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement aux événements qui venaient de se passer, juste sous son nez. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco avait embrassé Granger. Et Potter, alors ? Le jeune adolescent grommela et, quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde se tut. Draco venait de faire une entrée fracassante. Il regarda droit dans les yeux chaque personne qui le dévisageait, affichant un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Il marchait d'un pas droit et assuré, comme si rien de ce que l'on pouvait dire sur lui n'avait un moyen de l'atteindre. Il avait l'air tellement convaincu de lui-même que même Blaise se laissa prendre au jeu, toujours aussi estomaqué.

Le blond repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était aventurée sur son front lisse comme la peau d'un bébé et entra dans sa chambre (il avait droit, en tant que préfet, à une chambre en solitaire, d'autant plus que son père avait fait jouer ses relations à fin de la lui obtenir) dont il referma la porte violemment. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'il était seul, et que personne n'avait de moyens de l'espionner, il se laissa aller à sa véritable émotion, qu'il n'avait que légèrement surjouée en étant allé parler à Granger. Son visage enjoué laissa place à un visage renfrogné, des yeux quasi-larmoyants et des sourcils constamment arqué. Les dents serrées, il entra dans sa salle de bain. Il leva des yeux éteins vers le miroir, observant son reflet. Ce qu'il y vit le dégoûta tellement qu'il envoya son poing droit dans le miroir, le brisant en mille petits morceaux brillants. Il poussa un cri de rage mêlé à un cri de douleur alors que les plaies qui venaient tout juste de se refermer sur son poing se rouvraient, faisant à nouveau couler le sang. Il carra sa mâchoire pour réprimer un nouveau hurlement qui aurait forcément rameuté du monde dans la pièce. Et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit entre dans cette pièce et le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Il inspira grandement et banda à nouveau son poing. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Car, même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, Draco souffrait de voir tout les élèves – ou presque – de Serpentard lui tourner le dos et parler de lui. Si c'était comme ça rien qu'à cause de Granger, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été pour Harry... Harry qui l'avait poussé à des mesures si extrêmes que lui même ne parvenait pas à y croire. La pauvre Granger. Draco grimaça en y repensant. Il espérait tout de même qu'elle n'allait pas tomber de trop haut lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte que Draco ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il ne faisait tout ça que dans un seul but : reconquérir Harry. Car, même si sur le coup il n'avait voulu que le faire souffrir, il espérait, au plus profond de lui-même, que Potter allait retomber dans ses bras. Il l'avait trouvé tellement adorable. Il avait tellement regretté d'avoir mal agit envers lui. Il avait finit par réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Et s'en était devenu quasi-insoutenable. Rien que de penser à Potter était une véritable torture.

Dans un soupir magistral, Draco commença à se déshabiller. Tandis qu'il ôtait ses vêtements, il repensait à tout les événements passés de la journée. Il se souvint dans un demi-sourire à quel point il avait été heureux quand il avait enfin croisé Potter. Potter et sa peau si douce, et ses _lèvres_ si douces. Il s'imagina dans un grognement rauque à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Gryffondor torse nu. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que ses pensées dérivaient sur un Potter complètement dénué de vêtements.

Woah.

Ca, c'était plutôt pas mal comme vision. Il n'eut pas même le temps de penser à quoi que soit d'autre qu'il réalisait que son pantalon était soudainement devenu beaucoup trop _serré_. Il se dépêcha de l'enlever. Erreur. Car, à peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement pour le tirer vers le bas que le frottement du tissu contre son intimité lui arracha un râle. Il était carrément excité. Et ça n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, d'autant plus que l'objet de son désir était très certainement dans les bras d'un autre – en plus, les Gryffondors dormaient dans la même chambre, non ? Alors qu'il aurait dû s'énerver à cette pensée, elle ne fit que le chauffer d'avantage, car il venait de se figurer Potter et lui dormant dans la même chambre. La proximité aurait été tellement insoutenable que Draco lui aurait très certainement sauté dessus sans réfléchir.

D'ailleurs, Draco ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait posé une main envieuse contre le tissu de son boxer, caressant à travers la matière son intimité qui vibrait de plus en plus de désir contenu. Quelques secondes plus tard, son boxer était à terre et ses caresse sur lui-même se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Toutes sortes d'images salaces lui passaient par la tête, qui ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage. Il enserra de ses deux mains son membre tendu à l'extrême, bougeant si vite que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elles étaient là. Il avait atteins sa limite et il sentait quelque chose venait, du plus profond de ses viscères.

« Ghh.. Ah... Putain... Harry... Aaaah ! »

Une matière visqueuse recouvra soudain ses mains et le haut de son ventre. Haletant, il s'allongea sur son lit, savourant les derniers soubresauts qui l'agitait, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ratant même parfois quelques battements, le faisant sursauter d'avantage et poser une main hésitante sur sa poitrine. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il ressentit soudain une vague de honte en repensant à ce qui l'avait excité. Il courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une main plaquée sur sa bouche qui avait crié ce nom tabou au moment de sa délivrance. Il se sentait sale. Il alluma l'eau de sa douche qu'il régla à la chaleur maximum, puis il passa son crâne sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il soupira de bonheur. La légère douleur provoquée par la chaleur lui fit un bien fou, et il s'immergea complètement, nettoyant d'une manière presque compulsive son ventre où quelques gouttes de matière blanche avaient été projetées.

Il sortit le savon, le shampoing, s'offrant un nettoyage intégral afin de se libérer de chaque parcelle de sueur ou de cette matière qui le rendait tellement honteux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se masturbait, et il se sentait d'autant plus honteux à cette idée que ça avait été en pensant à Potter qu'il l'avait fait. Il frottait sa peau comme un fou, a rendant quasiment rouge. S'il avait pu plonger dans un bain de désinfectant, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Pourquoi avait-il fait un truc aussi stupide ? Il s'était toujours juré que jamais il ne ferait ce genre de chose, mais il se rendait compte désormais que, face au désir, il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il n'avait aucune emprise dessus. Ça le désespérait presque. Mais ça avait été tellement bon. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de recommencer et le dégoût que cette simple idée lui imposait. Il inspira l'air surchauffé de sa salle de bain, passa l'eau carrément cramante sur son corps encore chaud de son excitation passée puis, une fois qu'il fut rincé correctement, il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette bien douce, séchant chaque partie de son corps consciencieusement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses affaires, étalées sur le sol, et son visage prit une teinte violacée lorsqu'il entraperçut son boxer vert émeraude. Dans un souffle, il sentit son intimité gonfler à nouveau. D'un mouvement instinctif, il passa une main gourmande sur le bout, faisant tomber sa serviette et poussant un petit gémissement.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit le jeune Blaise Zabini pour débouler dans la chambre de son ami sans même se donner la peine de frapper à la porte.

« Eh, Dray, tu... Euh... »

Les yeux écarquillé, le jeune commença à amorcer une manœuvre en sens inverse...

.

.

.

Draco, assit sur son lit, emmitouflé dans une serviette et portant un caleçon tout propre, était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il regardait fixement ses pieds nus, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Assit sur son lit, il passait la soirée la plus honteuse de toute sa vie. Blaise quand à lui, était assit à l'autre bout du lit, lui-même rouge comme une tomate, fixant lui aussi un point visiblement très intéressant sur le mur dépourvu de quelques tâche que ce soit. Finalement, ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence de plomb qui s'était installé :

« Euh, ouais, donc... Tu voulais quoi ? »

Toujours mal à l'aise, le noir réussit cependant à formuler quelques mots :

« Je voulais savoir... C'est-à-dire que... A propos de... Grande Salle... Granger... »

Le cœur de Draco se serra lorsqu'il comprit où son ami voulait en venir. Sa manipulation pour faire tomber Potter amoureux de lui une fois de plus, pour le faire jalouser et qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point il était fait pour aller avec Draco.

« Ce n'est rien qui te concerne, Zabini. »

L'emploi de son nom de famille et le ton glacial qu'utilisa Draco pour s'adresser à lui n'échappa pas à Blaise qui compris rapidement que le jeune homme ne voulait simplement pas lui en parler, et l'idée qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le découvre dans une situation assez embarrassante se confirma.

« Tu veux rendre Potter jaloux ? »

« ... »

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'était repris. « T'es con, Malfoy. Tu sais très bien que tout ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Ta gueule, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir, hein ? »

« J'ai un minimum de cervelle, je te signale. »

« Ouais, bah, ta cervelle, tu vas te la garder, merci. »

« Je croyais que ça pouvait t'aider, que je sois sincère. »

« Qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? Je m'en contre fous de Potter, maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? » lança Blaise, estomaqué.

Draco déglutit et mit quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance.

« Oui, vraiment. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette chambre illico presto, que je puisse me branler en pensant à Granger en paix, merci. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui qui, quelques mois plus tôt, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ses propres sentiments envers Potter... ce vif changement d'attitude n'échappa pas au jeune homme noir qui se tenait devant lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir comme une pivoine en entendant la référence que Draco venait de faire à cet instant si gênant quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sortit de la chambre de ce dernier comme une furie, refermant la porte en la claquant à moitié. Si Blaise était blessé par les propos de Draco, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que le blond éprouvait. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'idée d'avoir pu heurter celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. De plus, il avait mentit, car ce n'était pas à Granger qu'il pensait, mais à Potter. Et, pour en rajouter une couche, il avait décidé que plus jamais il ne tenterait de se satisfaire lui-même. C'était bien trop gênant et embarrassant, comme situation. D'autant plus ça ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de solitude et d'envie envers le beau Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille...

.

.

.

Quelques jours passèrent dans une atmosphère étrange, électrique. Chacun était sur les nerfs et les insultes entre serpentards et gryffondors étaient de plus en plus vivaces. Chaque soir, Draco rejoignait Hermione, jouant la comédie pendant des heures. Il devait cependant avouer que, s'il passait outre le fait qu'elle était une Gryffondor (et née-moldue par dessus le marché), elle était plutôt sympathique et avait pas mal de goûts en commun avec le blondinet. Les moments que Draco appréciait le plus étaient lorsqu'ils discutaient des livres qu'ils avaient tout les deux lus, et ceux qu'il aimait le moins, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Hermione avait d'abord été réticente à l'idée de sortir avec lui, mais il avait été plutôt convaincant.

Il n'avait pas croisé Potter une seule fois et il ne savait pas si ce dernier était au courant – mais vu que l'ensemble du château semblait l'être, Draco ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Si Potter n'était pas encore revenu vers lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas allé assez loin. Et puis, Dray voulait voir sa réaction en face. Alors, il prit une décision capitale. Même si Granger lui avait demandé d'être discret concernant leur soi-disante ''relation'', Draco ne pouvait pas faire autrement. De toute façon, il finirait par la blesser un jour où l'autre, non ?

Ce matin-là, l'air était plutôt doux. C'était une belle journée en perspective, et la plupart des élèves souriaient déjà à l'idée de passer leur Dimanche dehors. Comme c'était Dimanche, justement, la Grande Salle était bien moins bondée lors du petit déjeuner puisque les élèves ne s'y rendaient pas tous en même temps. Cela rendit la tâche de Draco un peu plus compliquée. Mais il s'appliqua à manger son déjeuner avec lenteur, savourant chaque bouchée de sa tartine, chaque gorgées de son chocolat et de son café, regardant avec avidité l'embrasure de la porte de la Grande Salle. Vers 9h, un groupe de Gryffondors fit irruption dans la salle chauffée et s'attabla pour se remplir la panse. Draco eut un léger sourire en voyant le trio d'or. Il se leva avec lenteur, marcha d'un pas assuré vers la table des rouges et ors. Même s'il semblait sûr de lui, on pouvait voir sa main qui tremblait. Il était, en effet, honteux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Une fois qu'il fut tout proche, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui sursauta, détournant le regard de Harry – assit juste en face d'elle – pour offrir un sourire hésitant au blondinet.

« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Bonjour, mon amour » souffla-t-il avec une vague de dégoût intérieure avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Étonnamment, elle se laissa faire avant de rougir comme une pivoine. Levant des yeux inquiets vers Harry, Draco croisa son regard, qui s'était fait aussi dur qu'une pierre. Intérieurement ravit, Draco jubilait. Il avait réussit son coup. Satisfait, il souffla quelques mots à Granger avant de disparaître, aussi bien de leur champ de vision que de la salle. Il entendit, juste avant de tourner les talons, un bruit de chaise qui raclait violemment contre le sol.

Un sourire mauvais et satisfait établit sur son visage, il allait tourner à l'angle du couloir vide lorsque quelque chose l'agrippa avec force, le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Estomaqué, il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de reconnaître la tignasse qui se dressait devant lui. Rassuré, il savourait sa victoire presque trop parfaite, tout en ne laissant rien paraître malgré tout.

« Tu veux quoi, Potter ? » lança-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

« Arrête de jouer avec les sentiments de ma meilleure amie ! » lui lança le Gryffondor, visiblement en colère.

« Pardon ? » lui répondit Draco, d'un air faussement étonné.

« Arrête de te moquer d'elle ! »

« Je ne me moque pas d'elle Potter, loin de là. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça, merde ? T'as une seule petite idée de ce que je peux ressentir à te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? Une fille, par dessus le marché ? Quelqu'un à qui je tiens ? »

_Oh que oui, sombre crétin._

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Mais, que ça te touche, bordel ! »

« Tu voudrais que ça me touche ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Draco se délectait.

« Parce que je t'aime ! »

Gagné.

« Euh, je veux dire, je, euh... » rougis Potter en lâchant soudain le blondinet dont les pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

« Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça. » finit-il par avouer.

« Quoi ?! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais Draco arqua les sourcils.

« Potter. Si vraiment tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi tu es sortis avec Finnigan ? »

Mal à l'aise, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je voulais te faire réagir. Je voulais que tu reviennes vers moi. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je... Je voulais voir si Seamus embrassait aussi bien que tu embrasses. Si ça me procurait autant de sensations. »

Le souffle coupé, Draco murmura :

« Alors … ? »

« Tu es de loin le meilleur, Ma... Draco. »

Un sourire étrange aux lèvres, Draco se rapprocha de Potter pour lui offrir un baiser tel qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné auparavant.


	6. Chapter 5 : Memento Mori

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents, ce dont je suis fière ahahah ! **

**J'ai introduit dans ce chapitre un OC que j'aime beaucoup. Je pense qu'il va devenir plutôt important pour la suite héhéhé. A vous de m'en dire des nouvelles !**

* * *

_CHAPITRE V : MEMENTO MORI_

Un jeune homme étrange marchait dans les couloirs. Les paupières mi-closes, il marchait d'un pas décidé. Ses cheveux mi-longs, noirs corbeaux, lui tombaient sur les yeux. Son uniforme indiquait qu'il appartenait à la maison Serpentard. Il soupira et passa devant le couple enlacé sans même les regarder, ni même les voir. Il continua d'avancer sans leur prêter d'avantage d'attention.

Draco sentit Harry trembler sous son corps. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à accepter leur relation, du moins en public, et c'était de même pour Draco, et ce même s'il avait affirmé le contraire. Toujours tremblant et légèrement frustré d'avoir dû interrompre leur baiser, Harry chuchota :

« Qui était-ce ? »

« C'est Draven Prince. Il n'est pas méchant, pour un Serpentard. »

« Prince ? »

« C'est un cousin éloigné de Rogue, je crois. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Oui. Tu ne savais pas que Rogue était à moitié Prince ? »

« Non... »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur les familles de sorciers, Potter. »

« Harry. »

« Hm ? »

« Je veux que tu m'appelles Harry, pas Potter. Draco. »

« Euh... Si... Si tu veux... P-Harry... »

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux et se blottit d'avantage contre lui. Maintenant tout allait mieux, du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Draco se sentait bien et il serra Harry contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux en bataille. Au loin, l'horloge sonna. Harry frissonna. Il se faisait tard. Draco et lui avaient passé toute la journée à se parler, à s'embrasser, à profiter l'un de l'autre. Chacun d'entre eux savait qu'ils auraient très certainement des problèmes, mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser et se contentaient de rester enlacés. Le blond releva la tête de son amant et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille :

« Il faut qu'on rentre. »

« Hm. »

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, Draco détacha avec lenteur leurs mains enlacées avant de le repousser avec gentillesse et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

.

.

Draco se dirigea donc vers son dortoir. Il était fatigué, mais heureux. Tout c'était arrangé. Enfin, il pouvait vivre avec celui qu'il aimait – officieusement, bien sûr. Tout était parfait. Sauf une chose. Draven Prince. Le jeune blond espérait fortement que ce dernier n'avait rien vu, et que si c'était le cas, il ne dirait rien à personne.

Il entra dans la salle commune avec un soupir, salua certain, ignora d'autres. Blaise vint à sa rencontre.

« Draco ? »

« Bonjour, Blaise. »

« Ça y est, tu t'es calmé ? »

Draco soupira et prit Blaise un peu à part.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été égoïste. »

Un léger sourire pointa néanmoins sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne parvienne à le réprimer. En vérité, il ne le remarqua même pas.

« Tu sembles heureux. Ça va, avec Granger ? »

Oh, merde. Draco venait justement de se souvenir d'elle. Une pique venait de le traverser de part en part. Merde, merde, merde. Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il n'était sortit avec elle que dans le but de se rapprocher d'Harry ? Dans le but d'avoir Harry ? Oh, non. Et puis, comment expliquer à Blaise ?

« Blaise, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Le jeune homme à la peau noire arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je me suis servi de Granger. »

« Quoi ?! »

Il ouvrit des yeux grands, ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Avant que tu m'incendies, sache que je suis tout à fait au courant que j'ai été un salaud parfait, merci beaucoup. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était uniquement dans le but de m'auto-satisfaire, comme le bon petit égoïste que je suis. Ouais, j'ai fait ça pour avoir Pot- »

Il se tut subitement. Il venait de se prendre une gifle monumentale.

« Tu es vraiment le pire crétin que j'aie jamais connu... Tu vas continuer à la faire souffrir comme ça ? Et Harry, tu as pensé à Harry ? À ton avis, ça lui fait quoi de savoir qu'il a volé le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie ? T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Malfoy... »

Un petit rire triste s'échappa des lèvres du jeune blond.

« Je le sais bien, Blaise... »

Il s'assit sur sol et baissa la tête.

« Après tout, je suis comme mon père, calculateur et sans cœur... » Il soupira. « Je suis un véritable Serpentard, vicieux et égoïste. Mais, eh, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est pas moi qui ai choisit ma maison, ni même mon caractère. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je me sens incroyablement heureux. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'envoler tellement il bat vite. Je... Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel, Blaise. Et ça m'fait un peu peur. »

« Oh. »

Son ami s'approcha de lui et commença de lui tapoter gentiment le dos tandis que Draco laissait échapper quelques larmes accompagnées d'un sourire amer.

Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué, mais, dans le coin où ils s'étaient isolés siégeait un jeune homme, assis comme un véritable Sang-Pur dans un fauteuil aux accoudoirs pelucheux. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche ornée de dentelle sur les poignets, dentelle elle même brodée de fils verts et argents. Ses cheveux mi-longs, noir comme les plumes d'un corbeau après la pluie, tombaient drus sur son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses épaules, recouvertes d'un veston de soie noire en dentelle. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, eux-mêmes croisés, il observait de ses grands yeux bleus clairs en amande les deux amis qui discutaient. Il éleva alors la voix, une voix douce et calme, comme si tout cela lui importait peu.

« Tu sais, Malfoy, si le Choixpeau a décidé que tu étais Serpentard, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas qu'égoïste et vicieux, comme tu le dis si bien, mais qu'il y a un grand potentiel. » le jeune homme se leva sous les yeux exorbités d'un Draco et d'un Blaise sursautant. « Dans chaque Serpentard vit une flamme de grandeur, tu sais. Libre à toi d'utiliser cette grandeur pour faire le bien où pour faire le mal, toi seul peut en décider. Mais sache que jamais personne ne pourra t'obliger à rejoindre un camp ou l'autre, voire même à rejoindre l'un des deux : c'est toi et toi seul qui décidera de ta vie. » Il fit une pause. « Quant à ta relation avec Potter, et bien, je ne peux que te donner le conseil suivant : fais attention. Non pas que je ne cautionne pas cette relation – comme je viens de le dire, tu es le seul à pouvoir décider de ta vie – mais d'autres la trouverons aberrante. J'ai également souvenance que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ta famille penche plutôt du côté de Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute fort qu'ils apprécient de te voir fricoter avec celui qui a de fortes chances de le détruire, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres ou je-ne-sais-quel-autre-surnom-stupide. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et disparu vers le dortoir, et vers sa chambre qui l'attendait certainement impatiemment.

« Draven Prince... » souffla Draco, impressionné.

Le discours du jeune homme venait de le souffler, littéralement. Il était remotivé. Et il trouvait ce jeune homme vraiment étonnant. Ce dernier avait très clairement exposé son point de vue envers Voldemort – et, Seigneur, il avait prononcé son nom – sans frémir, sachant que n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre. Il n'avait pas peur des représailles. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il donnait plutôt l'impression que tout cela lui passait carrément au dessus de la tête.

« Alors c'est comme ça que sont les Princes, uh... » murmura Blaise, tout aussi sous le choc que son ami blond. Puis, il se tourna vers Draco. « Il a raison, tu sais. »

Le jeune Malfoy déglutit.

« Je sais... C'est ça, le pire. »

Draven venait d'amener un nouveau débat dans la tête de l'héritier Malfoy En effet, si ce dernier avait un peu réfléchis à sa réputation au sein de l'école quant au fait de sortir avec Harry Potter, il n'avait pas pensé à toute les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour lui, pour sa famille, si jamais cela venait à s'ébruiter. Bon Dieu, et dire qu'il avait flanné avec Potter en public ! Il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'une seule personne les ait vus, et que ladite personne ait été quelqu'un plutôt de leur côté qu'autre chose. Draco soupira. Il avait mal à la tête, et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait, exactement.

Il se releva, arrangea sa coupe de cheveux qui laissait à désirer – mais comment faisait Draven pour garder une coupe aussi bien coiffée avant d'aller dormir ? – et fixa Blaise avec un soupir.

« Je suis désolé Blaise, mais je vais aller me coucher. On reprendra notre discussion plus tard, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de dormir, et de réfléchir. »

« Va, Draco, va. La nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Blaise. »

.

.

.

Le lendemain, ni Harry ni Draco ne purent se voir seuls à seuls. Chacun d'entre eux était toujours entouré, soit de ses amis, soit d'autres élèves de Poudlard qui cherchaient désespérément une proximité quelconque avec eux. Ce fut une journée extrêmement frustrante pour le Serpentard, qui désirait parler a Harry de ce qui le tracassait : sa famille.

Car Draco n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant que Draven n'en parle. Et depuis, ce problème restait accroché dans son esprit, comme une écharde enfoncée profondément dans son pied sans que l'on puisse l'enlever d'aucune manière. Il y pensait tout le temps, tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête, sans parvenir à trouver une quelconque solution, et ça lui donnait même des migraines continuelles. D'autant plus qu'il ressentait un besoin irrationnel d'être proche du Gryffondor, de le prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser... Rien n'allait plus.

Draco était si près de la rupture qu'au bout du troisième jour sans avoir pu adresser la parole à son bien aimé, il manqua de craquer. Il voulait traverser la cour d'un pas rapide, attraper Potter par le bras et le traîner dans un coin, pour qu'ils puissent enfin être tout les deux ensembles. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il était Draco Malfoy, et qu'il savait résister à ses pulsions, non ?

Tout se perdait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que c'était le bordel complet, et il avait raison.

Le temps passait incroyablement lentement, d'autant plus qu'avec son cerveau qui tournait à plein régime vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'était l'enfer pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de fermer l'oeil.

Le jeune Serpentard accueilli le début du week-end avec une joie non dissimulée. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler avec Harry de ce sujet qui le dérangeait tant. Qui le torturait tant. Il était assis à la table des Serpentards, sa tête appuyée contre sa main, et regardait dans le vide en se demandant comment il allait faire pour trouver un moment seul à seul avec le jeune homme, quand un hibou un peu fou déboula soudainement en plein milieu de la table, se prenant plusieurs plats de viennoiseries, pour atterri devant Draco, hébété. Il avait un petit papier accroché à sa patte. D'abord sceptique, le jeune homme fini par comprendre que ce hibou était là pour lui – en même temps, l'animal lui donnait des coups de becs incessants pour qu'il prenne le papier en question. Il se saisit donc du morceau de parchemin jauni et congédia le volatile d'un mouvement de main agacé. L'oiseau poussa un petit cri offusqué avant de reprendre son envol, renversant au passage le verre de jus de citrouille du jeune blond, recouvrant le parchemin, qu'il avait posé sur la table, d'un magnifique liquide orange.

« Saleté d'oiseau ! » ragea le principal concerné avant de lancer un sort de séchage sur le parchemin, avec l'espoir futile qu'il allait pouvoir sauver ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

Lorsqu'il déplia le papier, il vit que l'encre s'était étalée, formant des pâtés qui cachaient certains mots, mais il parvint néanmoins à lire l'essentiel.

_Draco,_

_Étant donné que... week-end, j'avais pensé... se voir ?_

_Je sais que... difficile... semaine chargée... mais j'ai envie... retrouver. Que dirais-tu... Cabane Hurlante ?... endroit calme et isolé. Es-tu libre... après-midi, 15h là bas ?_

_Oh, et je m'excuse... hibou. J'ai dû... oiseau de l'école... discrétion._

_Avec toute... affection,_

_HP._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les mots maladroits du jeune Potter. Il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors, où ce dernier le fixait d'un air anxieux. Draco hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer son accord, et le rouge et or sourit : il avait compris. Draco fixa de nouveau son assiette recouverte de jus de citrouille en soupirant. Ce maudit volatile avait fichu son petit déjeuner en l'air. Mais de toute façon, l'appétit venait de s'envoler : rien qu'a l'idée du sujet qu'il devrait aborder avec Harry, son estomac se tordait dans tout les sens, menaçant de faire sortir ses tripes – c'était, du moins, l'impression que Draco avait. C'était tout bonnement horrible.

La matinée lui sembla à la fois horriblement longue, et terriblement courte. Longue car il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras Harry, et courte puisqu'il devrait lui parler d'un sujet pas franchement joyeux qui risquait fort d'aboutir à une nouvelle dispute au vu de leurs caractères respectifs. Quand il fut l'heure pour lui de partir, il s'éclipsa en silence et discrètement. Il connaissait un moyen d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante qui ne demandait pas à sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, c'était un passage au dessous du Saule Cogneur. C'était difficile, mais si l'on parvenait à faire léviter une brindille pour toucher un point bien précis sur l'arbre, ce dernier s'arrêtait de bouger pendant un laps de temps assez long pour rejoindre le trou dans ses racines qui étaient l'entrée d'un passage secret qui permettait donc l'accès à l'édifice le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne. Draco n'eut quasiment aucune difficulté à mettre hors d'état de nuire ledit arbre et se glissa sans peine dans le passage peu ragoûtant qui lui fit accélérer le pas malgré son anxiété grandissante.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Cabane Hurlante, il n'osa pas parler – il avait toujours eut une peur bleue de cette endroit, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où viendrait Harry (il ne savait pas s'il connaissait l'existence du passage secret. Il se mit à se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui en parler, ça aurait été plus simple) et l'idée de se balader dans la maison, qu'il ne connaissait que peu, ne l'enchantait guère. Il soupira et regarda ses pieds. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Des traces de pas se démarquaient facilement dans la poussière et montaient à l'étage : Draco décida de les suivre, bien qu'il avait quelques doutes – et si ce n'était pas celles d'Harry ? Il attrapa sa baguette et la brandit devant lui, en signe de protection. Il posa un pied sur la première marche, qui émit un grincement inquiétant. Grimaçant, Draco continua néanmoins d'avancer, lentement mais sûrement. L'idée qu'Harry était très certainement là-haut, à l'attendre, était la seule raison qui le poussait à aller davantage au cœur de cette maison lugubre qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos rien qu'à l'idée de penser qu'il était dedans.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en haut des escaliers, il se trouva face à une porte entre-ouverte, à travers laquelle passait un léger courant d'air. Un peu rassuré, il poussa néanmoins ladite porte avec lenteur, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. C'est là qu'il le vit, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel, un vent léger agitant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Draco lui trouva l'air d'un ange. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et se contenta de le regarder pendant un long moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout ses soucis c'étaient envolés.

Soudain, Harry se retourna et sursauta, manquant de tomber dans le vide en apercevant Draco, qui s'était presque jeté sur lui en le voyant manquer de tomber.

« Ca va ?! » hurla presque le blond.

« Ou-Oui... » lui répondit un Harry aux joues colorées. « Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être une vingtaine de minutes. »

« Oh. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté ? »

« Tu étais tellement beau, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Il vit Harry rougir davantage avant de lui prendre la main et de l'amener jusqu'à un petit canapé qui n'était pas sale, mais bien propre. Cela étonna Draco qui s'était attendu à ce que tout soit poussiéreux jusqu'à la dernière latte du plancher – mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre : c'était parfait que ce canapé là soit dépourvu de la moindre once de grain de poussière.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant et leur offrant la proximité qui leur avait tant manqué durant la semaine passée sans pouvoir s'adresser la parole. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment, profitant l'un de l'autre dans ce silence qui leur faisait tant de bien. Au bout d'un moment, la tête d'Harry dodelina avant de venir se caler contre l'épaule de Draco, qui passa alors le bras autour de celles du brun. Finalement, ce dernier se décida à prendre la parole :

« J'ai parlé à Hermione. »

Draco ne répondit pas mais il le serra d'avantage contre lui pour l'encourager à continuer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry commence leur conversation comme cela.

« Je lui ai tout raconté. Tout ce qu'il c'était passé... Je lui ai dit... Je suis désolé, Draco, mais, c'est ma meilleure amie, et je me sentais tellement coupable ! Je lui ai dit que tu t'étais servit d'elle... »

« Elle... Elle a réagit comment ? »

Blaise avait raison, il était vraiment le pire des crétins de la terre entière. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son petit bonheur personnel, sans se soucier une seule seconde des sentiments qui pouvaient animer Harry, ou même Hermione.

« Elle n'a plus parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, et... Écoute, je pense que le mieux qu'il y ait à faire est d'aller lui parler toi-même... »

Draco déglutit.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. »

« Draco ! Après ce que tu lui as fait, c'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, oui, tu as raison. »

Soudain, ils entendirent une terrible explosion, qui fit trembler les murs, vibrer les fenêtres. Draco se jeta sur Harry, comme pour le protéger, mais rien ne les atteignit : malgré sa précarité, la Cabane Hurlante resta intacte. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils avaient tout deux un air paniqué affiché sur le visage.

« Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! » cria Draco, abasourdit.

« Poudlard ! »

Un filet de fumée noire et épaisse s'échappait d'une des tours du château. Au niveau de la tour des Gryffondors. Harry partit comme une fusée en direction du passage secret qui permettait de rejoindre l'école, suivit de Draco, inquiet comme pas possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, bordel ?!

Ils détalèrent dans le passage si rapidement que, bien plus tard, Draco oublia qu'il n'y avait jamais été. Ils sortirent sans se soucier du Saule Cogneur, passant si vite que le maudit arbre n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de les attaquer. Harry fonça dans le château, mais il fut soudain stoppé par une masse d'élèves qui se précipitaient vers le lieu d'où provenait l'explosion. En écarquillant les yeux, Harry se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait seulement supposé était vrai : la tour des gryffondors venait d'exploser, littéralement. Il n'y avait plus que des cendres. En vérité, seule la Salle Commune était touchée, ce qui limitait les dégâts, mais des rumeurs couraient déjà comme quoi certains élèves auraient étés touchés par la déflagration.

« Hermione ? Hermione ! » entendirent-ils crier.

Une tignasse rousse, le visage défiguré par l'angoisse, cherchait la jeune Gryffondor à travers la masse grouillante.

« Ron ! »

« Harry ? Harry, tu sais où est Hermione ? »

« Oh, non... » murmura Harry. « Où est-elle ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vue ?! »

« Elle était dedans ! Je suis sûre qu'elle était dedans ! » cria une voix étouffée par des sanglots. C'était Ginny.

« Non... Non, c'est impossible ! »

Ron tomba au sol, Harry, immobile, regardait dans le vide. Draco déglutit. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas possible. Granger ne pouvait pas... Non !

« Ecartez-vous ! » aboya Rusard, suivit de près par Dumbledore

« Professeur ! Professeur ! » gémit Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il manque des élèves ? »

« Hermione... »

« Oh mon Dieu... » intervint MacGonagall, qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Professeur MacGonagall, rassemblez tout les élèves de Gryffondor et faites l'appel, s'il-vous-plaît. Vous dites que Miss Granger a disparu ? »

« Oui, Professeur... »

Le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs de Ron était désormais recouvert de larmes transparentes qui ruisselaient sur son visage comme des éclats de cristal.

La Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor demanda alors à chaque Gryffondor de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle. Aucun élève ne manquait... Hormis Hermione. Draco, dans l'embrasure de la porte, pouvait voir le désespoir percer à travers chaque pore de la peau de son petit ami.

Quant à lui, il se sentait aussi mal qu'il était possible de l'être. Et si Granger était vraiment... Morte ? Il n'aurait fait que la faire souffrir et la manipuler... Il avait presque envie de pleurer, et il l'aurait fait s'il avait été seul. Mais ses larmes ne pouvaient pas sortir : il se l'interdisait. Car Harry allait avoir besoin d'une présence forte. Pour le réconforter... Enfin, Draco gardait quand même l'espoir, l'espoir que la rouquine soit encore en vie, qu'elle ait survécu à l'explosion, que tout allait bien...

« Il va avoir besoin de toi. »

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Draven Prince. Ce dernier, comme toujours, semblait se foutre de tout.

« Il faudra que tu restes auprès de lui, que tu t'occupes de lui, car si Granger est morte, alors cela va le détruire. » Il inspira. « Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose... »

La mine du Serpentard semblait un peu moins assurée, et sa voix s'était légèrement cassée vers la fin. Alors, Draco se souvint de son nom complet. Draven Prince Jr. Draco savait que son père était mort il y avait des années de cela, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Peut-être qu'il parlait de cela...

« Je... Je ferais de mon mieux... Pour le protéger... Pour l'aider... »

« Je te remercie pour lui, alors. Il en aura besoin. »

De ses yeux gris/bleus clairs, il fixa la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

« Ils sont entrain de fouiller les décombres. Si vraiment Granger a été piégée dans l'explosion, alors ils retrouveront son corps... Ou ce qu'il en reste. Sinon... Il faudra la chercher jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle est quelque part dans le parc, endormie, et on se prends la tête pour rien... »

« Ca m'étonnerait... Nous avons entendu le bruit de la Cabane Hurlante. Et puis, toute cette agitation l'aurait réveillée. En tout cas, je me demande qui a bien put faire exploser la tour des Gryffondors, et dans quel but... ?! »

Ca rassurait Draco de ne pas penser au sort qu'avait très certainement subit Granger. Ca le rassurait, et ça l'aidait à se sentir moins coupable de l'avoir trahie, et de ne jamais avoir put aller lui transmettre ses excuses – car oui, il avait des excuses à lui faire, et il en était totalement conscient, et ce même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute et en face d'autres personnes – et de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il s'en voulait tellement, sa culpabilité le rongeait tellement qu'il sentait qu'il allait exploser... Enfin, imploser serait plus juste. Visiblement, Draven le sentit, car il se rapprocha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

« Ne te morfonds pas trop, Malfoy. Tu vas devoir être fort, pour Potter... Mais il est vrai que tout cela m'intrigue. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil... Et, n'oublie pas, Potter comptes sur toi, même inconsciemment, il a besoin de toi. »

.

.

.

Ainsi s'en fut Draven. Pour le jeune homme, tout cela importait peu. Il n'aimait pas voir la souffrance et la tristesse sur le visage de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, ou comme ses camarades, ou tout simplement les personnes qui ne lui semblaient pas foncièrement mauvaises, et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait alléger la peine que Draco ressentait. Il était bon pour cela. Deviner ce que ressentaient les gens, et pourquoi ils le ressentaient. D'aussi loin que sa mémoire lui parvenait, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Même son père, le grand Draven Prince, n'avait jamais pu y échapper, et son petit homonyme avait pu déchiffrer le moindre de ses sentiments.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que... Il plissa les yeux très très forts pour échapper à cette vision horrible qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ça. En fait, ce n'était jamais le moment de repenser à ça. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait absolument oublier, effacer de son esprit, supprimer, pour que cela cesse de le tourmenter. Même si, malgré tout, chaque heure de chaque jour était une torture perpétuelle, car l'on n'échappe ni à ses souvenirs, ni à son passé. Son prénom seul lui suffisait pour se rappeler de son père.

Il gravit pas à pas les marches de l'escalier qui, comme à son habitude et malgré les événements récents, continuait de bouger dans tout les sens et de se jouer de quiconque effleurait de ses pieds ses marches en pierre froide. Draven n'eut pas à monter très haut, néanmoins, avant de retrouver le lieu complètement dévasté autour duquel plus personne ne gravitait, contrairement à quelques heures auparavant.

Il enjamba un des énormes blocs de pierre qui entravait le passage, gravit quelques autres, se glissa entre deux, et chaque fois, il regardait avec attention, guettant pour un corps, voire même un simple bout de corps, ou quoi que ce soit qui ait pu appartenir à Granger. Il n'avait pas peur d'être choqué. Il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le choquer d'une quelconque manière que ce soit après ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait vécu. Vous savez, ce souvenir qu'il tentait en vain d'effacer tout bonnement de sa mémoire.

Au bout de presque une heure de recherche intensive, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : le corps de Granger n'était nulle part, ce qui était à la fois une très bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle. Draven eut à peine le temps de s'éclipser du lieu du crime quand une pléthore d'Aurors encapuchonnés fit irruption au milieu des décombres. Eux aussi étaient à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace du corps de Granger, et, par dessus tout, ils cherchaient d'éventuelles preuves à fin de démasquer l'auteur de cet attentat. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira en se disant que les Serpentards allaient très certainement être les premiers suspectés, à son plus grand damn. Si peu de choses lui importaient, ce n'était pas le cas dès que cela touchait directement sa maison : c'était la maison de ses parents, et c'était beaucoup pour lui. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait d'eux – bien, qu'en vérité, il n'avait souvenance que de son père, celui dont il se souvenait à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait son nom – et il lui était très précieux.

Il fut stoppé net dans ses réflexions internes quand, tout à coup, il se sentit tiré par le col et ramené en arrière, avant de se trouver nez à nez avec un faciès pas très agréable. Un Auror aux sourcils broussailleux lui lançait le pire regard noir qu'il n'avait jamais reçu dans la tronche. Il aboya de sa grande bouche à laquelle il manquait quelques dents :

« Nom, prénom, âge, nom des parents ! »

Draven était rarement impressionné. Mais là, c'était le bouquet, et il était plutôt terrifié. Il déglutit.

« D-D-Draven P-Prince... Jr... 5ème année... » Venait alors la question des parents. Tout à coup, sa peur s'évanouit et il prit un regard de glace. « Mon père était Draven Prince. Il est mort. Je ne sais pas qui était ma mère. »

Son regard dur dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'Auror qui le relâcha. Sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Mortifié, Draven réalisa qu'il venait d'être prit la main dans le sac sur les lieux du crime, tout seul. Et que, pour couronner le tout, il était à Serpentard, et ô comble du désespoir, l'endroit touché par l'explosion n'était nul autre que la tour des Gryffondors, autrement appelés ennemis jurés des verts et argents.

.

.

Le jeune homme était assit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, et n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par le chef du groupe des Aurors après que son innocence eut été prouvée par nul autre que Dumbledore lui-même. Cependant, et il l'avait bien compris, sa présence sur les lieux était inacceptable : il aurait put souiller les traces éventuelles de magie résiduelles de part sa présence. Donc, ils avaient appelés sa tutrice légale, qui était actuellement en route pour Poudlard. En bref, il allait déguster. En effet, il entendait déjà les pas de la furie aux cheveux d'ébène dans l'escalier en colimaçons qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste furieux tout en criant un retentissant :

« DRAVEN ! Espèce de petit crétin imbu de lui-même ! »

« Ah, euh, salut Tatie Isal- »

« Pas d'ça avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, hein ? »

« Euh... »

Draven bénit alors que Dumbledore ait déguerpit du bureau en sentant arriver le tremblement de terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que penserait ton père de toi, hein ? »

« Désolée Tatie Isaline... »

« Franchement, tu ne lui ressemble vraiment pas... »

À ces mots, le jeune homme releva la tête, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Mais, Tatie, tu dis tout le temps que je suis sa copie conforme... »

« Non, mais, pas celui-l... Cette... Euh... Ouais, non, rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Draven arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Sa tante avait toujours été bizarre, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce qui l'étonna en revanche, c'est qu'il était prêt à recevoir la leçon du siècle et que, au final, il ne s'était fait qu'à peine crier dessus. Isaline le scruta une dernière fois de ses grands yeux vert aux reflets argentés, parfaits indicateurs de sa maison lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante, puis le prit dans ses bras avec affection, lui ébouriffa ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, et lui murmura :

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bien-être, mon petit Draven. Je veux que tes parents puissent-être fiers de toi même s'ils ne sont plus là. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et, enfin... Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, tu sais... »

« Je sais Tatie, désolé... »

Il soupira et enfonça sa tête dans les cheveux de jais de sa tante – qui n'était, en vérité, que sa tutrice. Mais elle avait fait tellement pour lui qu'il aimait à penser qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille. Non, en fait, elle était sa famille, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Il aimait Isaline, et il ferait tout son possible pour la protéger. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue, elle lui remonta les bretelles encore un peu, puis elle s'en alla après lui avoir fait promettre de ne plus recommencer ; pas vraiment fâchée.

Draven fut relâché à l'instant même où sa tante quitta le château, et rejoignit la Grande Salle silencieuse. Chaque élève était attablé à sa table respective, les yeux rivés sur le bois de la table. Les Gryffondors, d'habitude chahuteur, étaient les plus silencieux d'entre tous. Les amis d'Hermione étaient ceux qui avaient la mine la plus mauvaise, et c'était compréhensible. Draven eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le teint cireux d'Harry Potter. Oui, c'était sûr, il allait avoir besoin du soutien de son tout nouvel petit ami. Et Draven comptait bien l'y aider. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Draven haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien d'important, et qu'il lui raconterait plus tard.

Dumbledore, tout de noir vêtu, s'approcha au pupitre. Le silence, déjà lourd, s'épaissit d'avantage tandis que le directeur de Poudlard prenait place, la lueur enjouée dans son regard ayant totalement disparu. Ce fut d'une voix grave qu'il commença à parler, des centaines de regard braqués sur sa personne :

« Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, Poudlard a été frappé par un terrible accident. Selon le rapport des Aurors qui sont intervenus, il semblerait que l'explosion de la Tour des Gryffondors, aboutissant à la destruction totale de la Salle Commune, a été provoquée par un chaudron remplit d'une substance voisine du Polynectar, qui aurait surchauffé puis implosé. Je ne demande pas à la personne qui préparait cette potion de se dénoncer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, car il est très peu probable que cela ait été prémédité. Cependant, j'ai le devoir de vous informer que le Ministère compte inculper quiconque présentera les signes d'une quelconque culpabilité... »

Il reprit son souffle, attendant que les élèves assimilent les informations. Il allait devoir passer à une partie qui n'allait plaire à personne. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile que d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un à une école entière, et encore plus lorsque l'élève en question avait été sous votre coupe pendant cinq années consécutives. Il inspira et reprit :

« Je dois également vous informer qu'une élève a été touchée par cette accident. Beaucoup d'entre vous la connaissent... sachez que son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, et qu'aucune trace d'elle ou de ses affaires n'a été détectées sur les lieux de l'accident... Nous avons néanmoins constaté son absence et avons été dans l'incapacité de la trouver, que ce soit dans l'enceinte de l'école où ailleurs et, devant ce fait, le Ministère de la Magie a préférer annoncer son décès. Je vous demanderais de ne pas déshonorer sa mémoire, et surtout, n'oublier pas que, même si elle n'est plus là physiquement, elle restera toujours dans vos cœurs... »

Etait-ce un sanglot que Draco venait d'entendre dans la voix du vieux fou ?

« Veuillez s'il-vous-plaît lui rendre hommage convenablement, et soutenir moralement ses amis et sa famille. Mais, par dessus tout, je vous en prie, n'oubliez pas la grandeur et la magnificence de cette merveille élève, amie, camarade, que fut Hermione Granger. »

La Grande Salle tout entière était émue. McGonagall était au bord des larmes, Hagrid imbibait son mouchoir de larmes énormes qui roulaient sur ses joues et menaçaient de noyer le professeur Flitwick, lui-même encore sous le choc. Même Snape semblait mal-à-l'aise. L'ensemble des élèves soit pleurait, soit affichait une mine affreuse, même les Serpentards.

Puis, tout à coup, Harry se leva et commença à frapper dans ses mains pour applaudir, avec lenteur mais affirmation malgré son visage trempé de larmes. Fait étonnant, le premier à suivre fut Draco, puis Ron, puis finalement toute la Grande Salle s'y mit, chacun laissant passer son émotion à travers ses clappements de mains qui ressemblaient au bruit d'un énorme cœur qui bat.

Au fond de lui, Harry espérait que sa meilleure amie soit encore en vie.

De même que Draco, qui nourissait l'espoir fou de la retrouver vivante le plus vite possible. C'était tellement impossible qu'une personne pareille ait disparut.

C'était quoi déjà ? Ah, oui. _Pourquoi les meilleurs partent-ils toujours les premiers ? - Quand tu es dans un champ de fleurs, lesquelles prends-tu ? - Les plus belles... - Exactement..._


End file.
